


For Me

by americanhoney913



Series: Three Goddesses and a Mortal [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Greek god au, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I'm trying to hold my breathLet it stay this wayCan't let this moment endYou set off a dream in meGetting louder nowCan you hear it echoing?Take my handWill you share this with me?'Cause darling without youAll the shine of a thousand spotlightsAll the stars we steal from the night skyWill never be enoughNever be enoughTowers of gold are still too littleThese hands could hold the world but it'llNever be enough--Never Enough, Loren Allred***This is Hades before she named herself Becky. It's Persephone before she called herself Charlotte. This is how death fell in love with life.It's the gods and goddesses before they became modern and started using the names we know them by.





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post: “all powerful entity falls head over heels for the first shit ass mcnobody who dared to call them a bitch to their face” is, perhaps not the absolute best trope but it’s definitely up there I’d say
> 
> Gods and Goddesses:
> 
> Hades- Becky  
> Persephone- Charlotte  
> Demeter- Ric Flair  
> Zeus- Hunter  
> Chloris- Natalya  
> Poseidon- Seth  
> Amphitrite (Poseidon's wife)- Roman

 

"How's my favorite sister doing?” Poseidon asks as he slings an arm over Hades’ shoulder. She scowls as the thin layer of salt water perpetually covering her brother’s skin seeps into her jacket. 

“I'd be better if I was back home,” Hades responds as she pulls away and shakes out her hand, shuddering as a few drops go down her back. “And would you stop touching me? You know how much I hate the water.”

Poseidon throws his hands up. “There’s no pleasing you, is there?”

“Nope.”

“Zeus keeps asking when you’re going to finally chose someone to help you,” Poseidon tells her, changing the subject. “You always look so pale.”

Hades crosses her arms and scowls at her brother. “I’m the god of  _ death _ , dumbass,” she snarls. “What didja expect?”

Poseidon ignores her and continues as if she hasn’t said anything. “And you’ve got those bags under your eyes, like you never have any fun.”

“You try shepherding the dead for a millennium and see what happens.”

“Try taking care of the ocean for a millennium and see what happens.” 

“Look,” Hades steps back from Poseidon as she runs a hand through her hellfire red hair, “I appreciate the fact that you guys care about me, I do, but I’m fine.” There’s a bark by her foot and she looks down to find blue, brown, and green eyes staring up at her. “I have Cerberus and I see Charon every hundred years to check on things from their end. I don’ need anyone else.”

“If you don’t find someone, Zeus will pick someone for you,” Amphitrite, Poseidon’s husband, walks out of the waves to stand beside the god. The male nymph brushes wet hair from his face and puts a hand on Hades’ shoulders. She yanks away when more water drips down her back.

“Can you guys, you know, not touch me or splash water at me?” she asks as she pulls her leather jacket off and shakes it. “This is my best jacket.”

“Why did you wear it to the beach if you knew we were gonna be there?” Amphitrite retorts as he shakes his head like a big dog and water splashes on her. Hades’ scowl deepens and she flicks a small fireball at the tall man, watching with a smile as the nymph yelps and pats the smoke on his skin.

“Because I was called here… and it's better than my old frumpy robes.” Hades runs a glowing hand over her jacket until the water evaporates, but leaves her hair wet. “Not sure why Zeus picked the beach and not Olympus, but hopefully it doesn’t last long. I’ve got souls to greet and a pup to feed.”

“Well, I see you haven’t changed, sister.” A big hand comes to rest on Hades’ shoulder. The death god turns to find herself face to face with the hulking god of thunder himself. “It’s nice to see you out of those dreary robes.”

Hades rolls her eyes and flips her hair over one shoulder. “Ya know, yer still the only person I know that speaks in the old ways.” She frowns as his last words register. "And what was wrong with me old robes? Just because ya refuse ta change after all these centuries, doesn't mean I can't."

“Anyway,” Poseidon claps his hands together, “now that the Big Three are here, let’s start.”

* * *

 

“Why do I have to go to the Pantheon meeting?” Persephone asks as she clenches and unclenches the fabric in her fists. “You’re not even invited.” 

“Because Zeus asked me to bring you,” Demeter says as he twists the last flower into Persephone’s blonde hair. It drapes down her back like a curtain of wheat, white calla lilies braided into her hair. "I don't know why, hon, and I don't question the king of the gods."

"Why me?"

"Persephone, don't question it.” Demeter tugs a little harder on one of the braids, tying it back with another one from the other side of her head. He nestles a final calla lily between the braid crown. “You look beautiful.”

Persephone huffs and crosses her arms. She’d rather be out among the flowers than adorned with them, mud on her skirt, hair wild as the untamed winds. Now she’s being dragged to who knows where by her father and he’s going to  _ leave _ her there, with Zeus. She knows a lot about Zeus from what her father’s told her and stories from the nymphs and dryads that live in the forests surrounding the Everwilds, the Fields of Bounty, of her home.

Persephone stays one step behind her father as they make their way to the beach. The air no longer smells like flowers or fresh fruit, but like salt and sandalwood and the ocean. And underneath that is the sharp tang of sulfur and charcoal, of burnt wood. She doesn’t like it, wants to go back to the comfort of the home, but she can’t.

“Just be nice… please,” Demeter says as he stands at the edge of the beach where grass meets sand. “I can’t go with you.”

Persephone rolls her eyes at her father’s dramatics, but she understands. He’s been fighting with Poseidon since she was just a seed in her father’s pocket. She presses a kiss to his cheek and takes her first step onto the beach. The sand tickles her bare feet and she giggles as she walks the thin line between grass and sand, where it mingles.

She can see a group of people further down the beach, Zeus among them, and she turns around. Sure, she might get in huge trouble for denying the king of the gods this meeting, but she can’t do this. He’s feared for a reason and Hera’s not here and there are two large men standing with him who also look imposing. She doesn’t know if there’s anyone else, but she doesn’t want to give them a chance to prove the rumors true.

She finds a glade of cypress, ash, and white poplar trees. The smell of sulfur and charcoal permeates the air. However, unlike the forest she’s used to, this one is silent. There’s no birds chattering, no insects chirping. No noise at all. It’s odd and chilling and she turns to go back to the beach but she can’t find the path.

All of a sudden, there’s a whinny from somewhere close to her. A horse! Her father has a few of the big workhorses, gifted by Poseidon before they began their feud. She runs towards the noise, scared of the silence. She stops at the edge of a clearing, a circle of pomegranate trees, and prancing around as if trapped, is the most beautiful horse Persephone’s ever seen, with a midnight black coat and a long flowing mane. It's small for a horse and looked skittish. It trots around the clearing, head held high and regal. The blonde steps into the clearing and the horse pauses, snorts, and turns around.

Persephone almost screams but bite her tongue.

The horse’s eyes are milky white and scarred around the edges. She reaches out as it comes close to her, scenting the air. She pulls at one of her braids from stress.

“Ohmigod,” she whispers as the horse lips at her empty palm, “what happened to you?”

The horse tosses its mane and whinnies at her. Persephone wonders if its in pain, if it was tortured before finding its way here.

She presses her forehead against the horse’s muzzle and warm breath washes over her. Persephone wrinkles her nose when she smells carrion on the horse’s breath. 

_ What on Gaia's green Earth? _

Persephone startles and jumps when a woman comes crashing through the other side of the clearing, mumbling to herself and cursing Zeus and Poseidon. How brave she must be, to freely invoke the names of two of the three most feared gods. Her hair flows down her back like lava, flickering like fire at the edges, glowing slightly as if it could ignite at any moment.  Her leather pants look painted on and her jacket’s hanging from one shoulder.

The horse leaves Persephone blinking in surprise and trots over to the woman. She opens her palm and there’s a lump of meat in her hand. The horse scarfs it down and the blonde swallows when she notices sharp predator teeth. When all the meat is gone, the horse noses against her palm, nipping at her skin, pressing against her until she steps back.

“Effy, stop.” She pushes the horse’s head away. “Don’t be a greedy bitch.”

Effy whinnies and tosses her head again.

“I knew you’d like it out here,” the woman says. “It’s too stuffy underground, isn't it, girl? The sunlight must feel nice after so long in the dark. Not that you can see it, but it must feel good”

Persephone realizes with a chill that this is the horse’s owner. This must be the person who caused the horse’s eyes to look like that.

“Hey! You!”

* * *

Hades looks up when someone shouts across the clearing and her jaw drops. The most beautiful woman stands in the dappled sunlight. Her hair is the color of Helios’ sun, white flowers braided into her hair. Her dress flows down her leg, the light blue the color of the sky, and it billows with the weak wind that’s able to penetrate her forest. It dips in the center to show off her cleavage and pale collarbones, making Hades drool a little bit before she licks her lips. 

Aphrodite would be jealous of this creature standing before her… if it wasn't for the scowl on her face. 

“Yeah, you, asshole.” The woman steps further into the clearing and Hades knows that this woman’s brave beyond anything. “What the fuck did you do to this poor horse?”

Hades looks up at Iphigenia, the skittish mare who appeared one day when she was training Orphnaeus, the lead stallion for her chariot. The mare wouldn’t come close to her, wouldn’t eat, was scared of every noise in the otherwise silent Underworld. Her horse stables and pastures were separate from the dead, from the wail and cries of those Hades herself couldn’t help. Yet still, the horse wouldn't settle until Hades herself slept in the stable with her for the first month, curled up on a hay bale in the corner of her stall.

The redhead looks from her horse to the ethereal woman. “What did I do?” She strokes Effy’s snout and presses a kiss to her nose. “Took ya in? Taught ya how ta trust me? Fed ya?” she coos and Effy snorts. Hades responds by huffing out of her nose against Effy’s.

“Her eyes...” the woman trails off. “What did you do to her eyes?”

Hades blinks. “You… you think I did this?” She puts her hand next to Iphigenia’s eye and the horse snorts but doesn’t pull away.

“How else would it happen?”

“She came ta me like this,” Hades answers. “It’s an adaptive feature all my horses have. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t survive the immense darkness of the Underworld.”

“The… Underworld…” The woman’s eyes go wide and she steps back. Hades worries she’s going to start running and one can get lost in these woods if they’re not careful. Many spirits who can’t pay the fee to cross over wander these woods for the rest of time and look for those dumb enough to stumble here alive. “You’re… But I thought…”

Hades rolls her eyes. “Ya thought I was a man, like everyone else.” She chuckles. “My brothers do like to play tricks and, unfortunately, this one stuck.” She turns back to the woman. “Now, you know my name, but I don’t know yers.”

“Persephone,” the blonde answers.

"Well, beautiful Persephone," Hades drawls, gaining a blush from the blonde, "what're you doin' in The Shades?"

"The where?" Persephone blinks as she presses a hand against one of the trees and it comes back covered in ash.

"The Shades… The land where souls board the boat to the Underworld. If they can pay the price."

The blonde steps back and shakes her head. "I didn't mean…" She runs a hand along her braid like she wants to untie it and fiddle with her hair. One of the calla lilies falls out and, as soon as it touches the ground, it withers, shrivels up into nothing.

"I can guide you out, if ya'd like," Hades says as she holds out her arm. Persephone stays still on the other side of the clearing. "But I've got to get this one home in time for dinner." She pats Effy's flank and the horse nickers softly, pressing into her hand. "It's filicide on the menu today. Her favorite."

"It's what?"

"Parents who have killed their children," Hades explains as she and Effy step closer to Persephone. She waits and smiles as the horse presses into her open palm, lips at her skin. "Artemis tol’ me that's how she died." The redhead chuckles. "My horses seem to favor eating the souls of those that committed the same act that killed ‘em. It's a cruel irony, I'd say." Hades sighs and leans her head against Effy's neck. "I wish I didn't have ‘em at all, let ‘em go to the Fields or Elysium. Let ‘em rest. But I can't let ‘em go; they wouldn’t survive anywhere else. I have five horses now, all like Effy, and I try to do right by ‘em. Keep ‘em happy." 

Persephone smiles weakly. "You really care for them, don't you?"

"Like they're me own children." Hades smiles and presses a kiss below Effy's scarred and milky eye. "What else can I do when they come ta me but care for 'em?"

Persephone steps forward and puts her hand over Hades' on the horse's back. Hades turns her head away to hide her blush. This beautiful creature, this nymph, has done what no other has dared to do since her mother held her in her arms. One does not touch death's bare skin and survive. Yet she does not melt away into ichor and fine dust. Hades feels her heart flutter in the empty cavity that is her chest.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispers. "I'm sorry about Effy and the other horses." She steps closer, her skirt brushing against Hades' ankles, bare feet kicking up fine ash when she moves. "Could I… could I come visit them sometime?"

Hades blinks and pulls back her hand, brushes it through red hair. "You’d voluntarily enter the Underworld? Just to see ‘em?"

Persephone nods, her flaxen hair sweeping to cover one eye. Her blush looks like a freshly-kissed rose petal and Hades yearns to reach out and touch.

"I'd… I'd like to see you too, again," she says in a honeyed tone, "if it pleases the king of the dead."

Without a moment's hesitation, Hades nods. Persephone blushes prettily again and her smile could light up the gloom of the forest.

She opens one hand and gives Persephone a pouch. When the blonde looks inside, she sees six red pomegranate seeds. "I'll send Effy to fetch ya when ya whisper my name into one of those," Hades says as she jumps up, uses her powerful legs to mount the horse. “Six seeds, six visits.” Effy snorts and smoke comes out of her mouth for a second. 

“Here.” The redhead holds out her other hand and drops a black rose, the petals curled in. “It’ll bloom and curl depending on the way you choose and the way you point it. It’ll fully bloom once you’re out of the woods.” She holds the flower in the direction Persephone should start walking and the flower uncurls the slightest bit.

“Thank you, for the gifts,” Persephone whispers as she takes the flower, cradles it to her breast and Hades has never felt more jealous of a flower in her life. The blonde rests her other hand against Hades' leather-covered leg, sending her one last sunshine smile, before the redhead digs her heels into Effy's sides. There's a rumble as the ground shakes, and the earth cracks open to reveal a rocky maw. Persephone cries out and steps back behind the ring of trees. Hades waves one last time before she and her horse slip back into the darkness.

* * *

Five times. Persephone has visited her five times. There’s only one seed left. One more visit before Hades never sees the blonde beauty again.

Hades rests against one of the obsidian columns holding up the entrance to her castle. Cerberus whines and tries to nip at her boots and she winces. These are her favorite shoes and she thanks Gaia that these are manticore skinned, not normal fabric, because her beautiful pup’s saliva might be more than a little acidic. She tosses a human patella like a ball and the three-headed dog goes racing after it, nails skittering on the road as he chases after it.

The ground rumbles, signifying something, or a certain someone, is coming. She stands up and brushes her hands on her thighs, feeling them become clammy. She sees sunshine colored hair from a distance as Effy trots and then slows to a stop. Hades backs up, eyes wide, when the person who gets off of the horse isn’t Persephone, but Demeter. His eyes look like they’re a raging storm and he stomps towards her. She should stand her ground; she’s one of the Big Three, so he can’t hurt her.

“You!” he growls as he gets in her face. “You’re the one corrupting my daughter!”

Hades stands up to her full height which, admittedly, isn’t as tall at Demeter. Cerberus growls as he drops his bone at Hades’ heels, hackles raised and acid spittle dripping from all three mouths. Her hair lights up and looks like red flames licking at her jacket and the heat of it settles at her neck, as it tends to do when she gets emotional.

“I’ve no idea what yer talkin’ about,” she answers, crossing her arms over her chest.

“My daughter-”

“I know who yer daughter is.” She runs a hand through her fiery hair. “And I’ve done no such thing.” She smirks and wipes her shoulder like there’s a piece of dust on it. “She came to me, didn’t she?”

“You drew her in,” Demeter snarls, “you enticed her, and then you corrupted her.” Spit flies from his mouth, hissing as it hits her hot skin, and his eyes look crazed. “She won’t stop talking about leaving and forging her own path and… and… and…”

Hades scoffs. “If you keep her close, she’ll just wanna travel farther from your side.”

“Well, thanks to you, she’ll no longer be able to do that.” He throws something at her feet. “Next time I hear your horse in my Fields of Bounty…” He shakes his finger at her before he turns and disappears into a haze of golden smoke that smells of wheat and sour apples.

The goddess makes her way to grab whatever he threw. Cerberus yips and noses at the cloth sack with his middle nose. He whines and his tail falls. “No,” Hades whispers as she rubs her thumb over the cloth and feels something inside. She tilts it and out slides a single pomegranate seed.

Hades makes a triangle with her hands, fingers spread, and her eyes begin to smoke as she chants, “ _ I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden. _ ” Cerberus whines and all six ears fold back as he covers his middle face with his paws.

A glowing eye appears and blinks, showing her the beautiful blonde that’s filled the cavity of her dead heart with sunlight and starshine.

Persephone sits at her mirror and Hades stares out at her, reaching one hand to stoke the apple of her cheek, her hand slipping through the spell’s smoke and unable to touch. The woman’s crying, her eyes red and tracks down her cheeks to show this hasn’t just started. “Oh, my love,” she whispers.

The blonde rises from her vanity and moves to the bed. Hades blinks and her eyes go wide when she notices, peeking out from the bottom of her pale pink dress, is a glowing golden chain.

“That bastard! Kronos’ balls,” she swears and continues to swear as she waves off the smoke of the spell. “Aethon!” Her swiftest horse races over, fiery mane spilling over his shoulders. He whinnies and snorts smoke, huffing. "We've gotta get her outta there."

He tosses his neck, ears flattened as she jumps on his back and presses her body closer to his. He kicks up ash and dust as he races along the road to the edge of the Shades.

* * *

“Seedling, if you keep doing that, you’ll bleed all over the floor.” Chloris walks over and sits on the bed next to Persephone. She runs her hands through sunshine hair and Persephone sighs, leaning into her. Chloris radiates warmth and the scent of fresh flowers, which calms Persephone more than any over scent in the realm of the living.

“I can’t believe him,” Persephone rises to pace, the chain rattling with each step. “He can’t just keep me here. I’m not a slave.”

Chloris runs a hand through her hair, touching the pink ends of her hair. “He’s just doing what he thinks is right.” She taps Persephone’s arm and the other blonde looks at her. “No matter how messed up it is. Or how wrong he goes about it.”

“I wish I could get out of this,” Persephone says as she pulls at the chain. “Or just let Hades know that I didn’t abandon her.”

“ _ I know you didn’t, _ ” a voice echoes in the room.

Persephone spin around and Chloris waves her arm, grabbing a long staff from thin air and holding it out, putting her body in front of the other goddess.

“Hades?” Persephone whispers. She gasps as a pouch, the pouch she used to store the pomegranate seeds, falls into her open palm. “Where… where are you?”

Chloris scowls and shakes her head. “Hades, you’re still wearing the helmet,” she says as if this has happened before.

“What helmet?” Persephone asks, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Oh,” Hades says. There’s a shimmer of black sparkles and then Hades appears as she removes a helmet from her head, shaking out her mane of red hair. “Sorry.” She puts it on the bed and sits down. “Sephy, I’m sorry about your dad.”

Chloris coughs and moves towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone.” The heavy door slams shut behind her.

“I’m sorry,” they say at the same time. Hades chuckles and Persephone waves her hand and she sits next to the redhead.

“You first,” Persephone says.

“Sephy, I just want to say how sorry I am,” Hades speaks as she takes the blonde’s hand. She rubs her thumb over the back of it, taking as much comfort from what she’s doing as she hopes it gives the other woman. “I didn’t mean for this to happen when I invited you to visit me. I just thought of how lonely you felt-”

“I  _ felt _ lonely?” One eyebrow rises and Hades chuckles.

“I’m the goddess of death, but I can also feel emotions associated with it. Like loneliness.”

“Huh. You learn something new every day.”

“Listen, lass, I'm just tryin' to say I’m sorry.” She pulls away and picks up her helmet, brushing the black plume on it. “I also wanted to offer you another chance at freedom.”

“How can I be free with this chain?” It rattles when Persephone shakes her leg. 

Hades leans down to touch the chains and Persephone gasps, covering her mouth with one hand. "You may be kept here by the chains of your da's will, but nothing can withstand the touch of death.” The chain rusts and crumbles into dust.

“Wow.” Persephone rubs at her red ankle and smiles. “Thank you. But how does this help?”

“A caged bird will never know what’s outside the nest if she’s never able to leave it,” Hades says sagely.

“Did something happen to you while we were apart?” Persephone asks. “You sound like Hestia.”

“I’m just sayin’, you’ve got a choice, lass.” She holds out her helmet to Persephone. “Sephy, you deserve the world. Take this and you’ll be free to explore it. Your da won’t be able to find you with this thing.” She takes the seed bag from beside her, where Persephone abandoned it in favor of holding the helmet. “Or…”

Persephone's eyes sparkle bluer than Poseidon’s ocean. “Or what?” She touches Hades’ arm, fingers curling around her wrist.

“Or, you could come back with me,” Hades whispers into the air between them. She didn't realize how close they’d gotten and she can smell the other woman’s strawberry sweet breath, feel her warmth. “Be my Queen, rule by my side, and you’ll be free.” Hades slips off the bed to kneel in supplication before the blonde. She gently touches the skirts of Persephone’s midnight blue dress and smiles. “I’m but yer humble servant, but it’s yer choice, lass.”

“I… Hades, I don’t know what to say.” She goes to slide her fingers into Hades fiery red hair and the goddess of death sighs, eyes closing as she relaxes into Persephone’s hold. “You… this is everything I could ever want.” She shakes her head.

“You’ll not be trapped if you chose me, lass,” Hades tells her. “Effy will carry you anywhere you ask, and the helmet will hide you from yer da.”

Persephone slides from the bed and wraps her arm around Hades, a huge smile on her face. “Thank you,” she cries as she buries her face in Hades’ hair. “Thank you.”

* * *

Persephone squeals as Hades swoops her up and carries her over the edge of her palace. The redhead sets her down and presses a kiss to her cheek. She reaches up and adjusts the wheat-braided crown a tiny bit askew on her head.

Before she can chastise the goddess, Hades leans up on her toes and presses her mouth to the blonde’s. Persephone whimpers and tangles her fingers in red hair.

“Welcome home, my queen,” Hades says as she sweeps into a bow. Persephone chuckles and curtsies back, her billowing black dress fanning out behind her. She looks beautiful, a mix of life and death.

Hades reaches up to touch the necklace hanging around Persephone’s neck and the blonde smiles, folding her hand around the redhead’s. Between their combined fingers is a pomegranate shaped steel cage and inside sits a single pomegranate seed, pulsing like a ruby. Persephone smiles and moves their hands so she can press a kiss to Hades’ hand.

“Thank you, my king.”

* * *

Hades sits and looks across the expanse of her domain. There’s no sun, but the cavernous ceiling holds glittering diamonds that give off light like stars and a giant one at the very top looks like Artemis’ moon. She can see Shades milling about the Fields of Asphodel and even further to the golden glow of Elysium. There’s a red stain off to the side of her domain where her father lies trapped and dormant. 

Her breath shudders before she shakes her head and turns back to look at the best view in all of the Underworld. Persephone’s hair flows behind her like a streak of sun across the inky blackness of her covers. The smell of strawberries permeates the air to mix with the bergamot and a rich earthy scent. The goddess is asleep, her breathing light and her hand next to Hades’ pillow. She’s mumbling in her sleep and the redhead can’t understand but finds it endearing anyway.

The necklace pulses against Persephone’s throat and it soothes Hades to know it’s there. It represents their relationship and the fact that the blonde has yet to make her choice, but is here anyway for the foreseeable future.

Hades walks over and slides back into bed. The cool sheets caress her skin, making her shiver a little bit, but Persephone hums and curls into her. Hades doesn’t need much sleep, but indulges in it from time to time. However, this is her first night with another in her bed, besides Cerberus, and it’s odd: to wake up and feel breath against her neck that doesn’t smell like rotting meat, to feel a heart beating against her back as another presses into her body.

Persephone resettles in her sleep, arm curling around Hades’ waist, nose pressed against the side of her neck, breath hot as a lava plume against her skin.

Hades hopes Persephone decides to stay, but she won’t keep the woman here. She fell for this goddess the minute she called her an ass back when she met her.

“I love ya,” she whispers into the still air and, as if Persephone can hear her, curls further into her, throwing her leg over the redhead’s and snuggling closer. “Promise you’ll stay.” She clsoes her eyes and hopes to fall asleep.

However, her eyes fly open when Persephone mumbles against her neck, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Necklace: https://tinyurl.com/y6rgoasq
> 
> Spell from Star vs the Forces of Evil.
> 
> Hopefully, you guys understood and enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and don't worry, we'll get back to Bayley in the next installment... whenever that comes out.
> 
> Can you spot the Iliad reference in this fic?


End file.
